Alice
by CC.Lda
Summary: For Arthur and Ariadne this was just another job. Until she came along and changed everything...


**N.A:** This started as a short drable in tumblr for a gif image (in which a soaked Ariadne entered a car Arthur was driving), then it took major proportions and I had to make a whole fic out of it. Hope you like it! There'll be a post on my tumblr with the fics "poster" xD Justgo to my profile page and from there you can get to my tumblr in no time. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated. =o)

**Alice**

"I must be dreaming or

we're on to something

I must be dreaming for

I don't fall in love lawlessly

I must be dreaming or

pinch me to waking

so undeniably yours

as long as I'm losing it so completely"

_~ Must Be Dreaming_ by Four four

- Damn! How much longer were you going to leave me in the rain?

Arthur looks at her, Ariadne rolls her eyes. He's clueless. Men. Argh. She starts to pull her hair off her face. In the car it's warm and dry and Ariadne takes a deep breath. Arthur grins as she starts to squeeze water out of her hair.

- It's not my fault that it's raining, you know?

Ariadne rolls her eyes. Looking down she sees her new boots that are totally ruined she thanked God that it was all just a dream. Those were the most expensive boots she ever bought.

- Crap! Why couldn't Sheila dream of a nice sunny city?

Arthur smiles before answering:

- This is London Ariadne, it's always raining… - he passes a yellow light almost turning red - If it was sunny, the mark could find it suspicious…

- Oh yeah? Next time make her put me in the freaking car and not in the rain! I'm soaking…

Arthur looks at her again and smiles.

- I can see that!

- Not funny, Arthur - she rolls her eyes - not funny at all… That girl is turning my life into a living hell…

- Motive?

- _You_ - she thought but she just said - Go figure….

- It's all in your head Ariadne, Sheila has nothing against you…

Ariadne rolled her eyes again. It's not men. It's Arthur. Arthur being himself, he probably can't conceive the idea of having two girls in love with him. Sheila had appeared a year or two after Ariadne had entered the Dream World; she had been trained for a couple of years and was good at it.

She needed a Point Man for a job and had heard Arthur was great. They had scheduled a meeting, talked about the job and payment, Sheila had talked a bit too much about herself and Arthur said he would only take the job if he could take an Architect he trusted. Sheila had agreed. Arthur had called Ariadne.

That alone had driven Sheila mad. She though the Architect would be a guy, not a girl. Especially not a girl with more or less twenty with sparkling brown eyes that could make Arthur laugh easily and that had Arthur's trust. Sheila didn't saw it coming, so she had made Ariadne's life a living hell for the three months they had been working together.

She had broken some of Ariadne's mazes. "_OH! I'm so sorry! I tripped_". She had dropped coffee on Ariadne's clothes. "_OH DEAR LORD! How come I didn't saw you?_". And now she had left Ariadne in the rain on purpose while she had putted Arthur in the car.

- You could have gotten under something you know?  
Ariadne raises her eyebrow while she looks at Arthur. Arthur tries to explain himself better by adding:

- So you wouldn't get this wet… You know…

Ariadne rolls her eyes thinking:

_And I could have dreamed of an umbrella and make her whole subconscious turn against me, they were already looking at me like they wanted me dead_…

Taking a deep breath she hears herself saying:

- Yeah! That way I would be so much easier to spot…

Arthur blinks. It's like he didn't though about it. Men. Seriously.

- Well, you're right about that…

- Where's Sheila?

She knows where Sheila is, or at least she has an idea, and she doesn't actually want to know but she knew she had to ask. Arthur smiles, like she's doing her first job and he has to explain her everything.

- She's with the mark. She's pretending to be his mother…

- OHHH! Yeah, I remember now…

- Don't you get Alzheimer Ariadne, I need you…

- Oh…

She looks trough the window, blushing slightly and hoping he didn't saw it. She knows he didn't mean it _that_ way, but even so it felt good to hear it.

- I never imagine that we would enter a child's dream one day…

She looks at Arthur. He's right, she didn't though about it either. What could possibly a child know that was worth thousands? That had been her first thought when Arthur had called her. Then he had explained that the parents of the child were getting a divorce and that the mother was getting custody. The father, a multi-millionaire smart enough to make a pre-nuptial agreement hadn't liked the idea and had contacted Sheila so she could get some dirty information on the mother.

Something the child could have overheard or saw. Something the mother could have made the child promise never to tell. Children can be very loyal, Ariadne knew that, once a promise was made, a child could never reveal the secret. Alas, like in grown ups it depended from child to child. This one was a fierce one though, he wasn't telling anything.

Ariadne had known it just by looking at his picture. She hadn't needed to hear Arthur said that the father had taken the boy to shrinks, psychologists and had detectives all over the place. Whatever this little boy knew, he wasn't telling anybody.

- Did you, Ariadne?

- What?

She had lost herself in thoughts and hadn't heard what Arthur said. He smiled sadly:

- I was asking if you ever thought we would do this… Break into a child's dream; steal information from a child… You know… Have anything to do with one for a start…

She rolled her eyes:

- Can we call him by its name? "Child" is vague…

- You wanna call him "Jesus"?

She rolled her eyes but she grinned.

- Not funny Arthur, not funny…

- Never said I was…

She smiled. They stopped near the playground, it was the best spot for a rainy day since it was covered, like a community day care. Ariadne was proud of herself, she had though of taking them to Disneyland in Paris, it would be great. But then Disney was too big and had so many details that she would go mad before she could reproduce it all and the boy could start wonder how had he gotten to Disneyland in the first place.

So they had decided to stay in London, Ariadne had gotten the idea for a cover playpen when she had seen one in a Hamburger Restaurant. She thought it was a smart idea and the boy would be at ease, eating an hamburger, some French fries, drinking his coke and them running of to play. Ariadne recognized Sheila, disguised has the mother, Mary Stone. After some years working with Eames she knew how to stop a forger too well.

The boy, who was not even six, he would be next week, was sitting in the swings. All around him children were playing and jumping and there he was all alone. Like his little world had shattered. It probably had Ariadne caught herself thinking.

Arthur went over to Sheila/Mary and greeted her. Ariadne looked at the boy; there was something sad in entering a child's dream. He should be happy; he should be playing and laughing, not sitting alone in the swings. There were children everywhere, eating hamburger and throwing fries at each other. Some were screaming for more coke-cola. She smiled.

Five minutes later Arthur returned.

- Sheila hasn't got a thing yet… He hasn't spoken… Not of his father or anything… He didn't even finish his hamburger…

Ariadne nodded.

- If Sheila takes him home, things can get complicated…

Ariadne nodded again. At home, the kid would knew something was wrong there, if it wasn't from the display of the objects he would knew by Sheila's behaviour. They had to do something; Ariadne took a good look at Arthur.

- What are you doing?

He was looking at her, like she was crazy.

- Taking a good look at you, Arthur – she answered - I don't want to screw her up…

- Her? – Arthur was confused – her who?

- Our daughter!

Arthur opened his eyes in shock.

- What?

Ariadne sighed before saying:

- Think about it Arthur, if he isn't talking to his own mother, he won't talk to two grown ups he has never seen before, but if we put a little girl, of… - she paused for a while – lets say four years?

Arthur was looking at her in a mist of shock and amazement.

- So, we, her beloved parents are going to leave her near the slide saying we're going to pick her an hamburger, and lets say that when we're gone she gets bullied and he saves her…

Arthur smiled, now he understood Ariadne's idea.

- The hero complex… Or let's say she just sits near him…

Ariadne nodded a smile upon her face.

- Yes, and let's say that the girl is happy because her parents…

Arthur decided to take a chance:

- … Aren't going to be parted any more?

- That's good!

- Because you won a battle against cancer?

Ariadne blinked. She didn't like the idea of having her hair shaved off or wearing a scarf or even have cancer, even if it was in a dream. Even so, she just said:

- Can be…

- If we put divorce he'll feel bad…

- True… - she sighed before asking smiling – let's do this?

- Seams like the perfect plan… - Arthur said smiling back at her- How much time before you can create her?

Ariadne pretended to think for a while and then said:

- Ohhh! Give me nine months, more or less a couple of days…

- Was that supposed to be a joke?

Arthur was smiling, she smiled back at him.

- Never said I was funny…

Arthur looked at the sky. It was the middle of the afternoon.

- Do you think he'll notice that time isn't passing, that's still 3pm…

- He'll eventually… But we can be quicker…

Arthur nodded, Ariadne smile, closed her eyes and started to create a child in her mind.

- Ariadne?

- Hmm?

- Can I name her?

Ariadne opened her eyes and blinked. Arthur was looking at her, a smile on his lips; she smiled back and tried not to sound stupid as she answered:

- Ahhh… Sure… If you want to…

Arthur nodded.

- I would like to if you don't mind…

She didn't know, but she was still smiling at him.

- No, not at all…

Arthur smiled back at her and reached for her hand, then falling to his senses he immediately stooped the movement and added:

- Thanks… Since you're going to draw her… It's fair…

- As you wish, Arthur…

Ariadne closed her eyes again and began her creation. She wished it was that simple in real life. Sheila was looking at them from time to time. It took Ariadne about three minutes, maybe less, to create her dream daughter. Suddenly Arthur could hear a girl screaming:

- DADDY!

And before he knew she was holding his legs. Looking down he saw a little girl with brownish hair and deep brown eyes. She had a dress, white with cherries on it, a little pink wool coat that was somewhat weary was on her but the buttons weren't closed. She had pink socks and a pair of dirty white old snickers. Her hair was divided in two braids, one by each side of her head and she had cherry's holding them on the end.

Smiling Arthur picked her up. Ariadne was smiling too. Now that girl was a vision, she had Arthur eye colour but her hair colour. She had his skin colour but was wearing a very old dress Ariadne had used when she was little. She looked a bit like both of them. It was strange and beautiful all the same.

- Alice! – Arthur called - Wanna fly?

- YESSSS!

Ariadne rolled her eyes. If there were three musketeers there could be the Three A's, no doubt in that. Arthur, Ariadne and Alice. Ariadne reached for her hair before remembering she was now wearing a scarf, she hadn't got any hair because of the treatments for cancer.

- Ok guys – she said smiling, she was even feeling a bit tired, like the illness was real - but before the burger or you'll throw up Alice…

- Yes, Mom!

Arthur lifted Alice in the air and made her go round and round. Ariadne looked smiling; she had forgotten all about Sheila, she had even forgotten that Alice wasn't real. Arthur stopped and then while holding her fathers neck Alice said with a smile:

- I'm so happy you're not going to die Mom…

Ariadne smiled, she felt better hearing that, and caressed Alice's hair.

- I'm happy too honey…

Blowing a kiss at her mother Alice added happily:

- Daddy always said you were strong…

- And that's the true…

Ariadne blinked hearing Arthur speak so naturally. Did he believe that? That she was strong? That she could fight anything? Looking at Alice with a smile Arthur asked his daughter:

- Wanna go and play while mom and dad pick up lunch?

Alices eyes shinned.

- Really? Can I?

Arthur smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek before saying:

- Yes!

- YEY!

Arthur let Alice go on the floor and told her to go play near the swings.

- Be a nice girl and don't run too far…

- Yes, daddy!

Ariadne buttoned Alice's coat while saying:

- Don't talk to strangers and never take candy from people you don't know!

Ariadne smiled when she noticed she was repeating her mother's own words. Alice nodded seriously.

- Yes, mom!

- Off you go! – Arthur said patting Alice's head – we'll be back in a while…

Alice ran to the swings passing right in front of Sheila. Seeing it, Ariadne smiled and couldn't stop herself from thinking:

_- That's my girl!_

Sheila was positively lost when Arthur and Ariadne entered the restaurant hand in hand. Who was that little girl? What where they up to? Looking at the boy she hadn't tamed, Sheila cursed.

Looking trough the glass Ariadne followed Alices every move while Arthur order the hamburgers. After a while Arthur had the burgers on a tray and joined Ariadne near the window.

- Why Alice?

Arthur shook his shoulders.

- "Alice in Wonderland"… "Alice trough the looking glass"… The fact that we booth have names starting with the letter "A"…

Ariadne grinned. Alice was sited in the swing talking with the boy. After a while the boy was smiling and talking with her. Arthur smiled too. The plan was working. Suddenly, Arthur heard Ariadne whispering:

- She's perfect, isn't she?

He smiled looking at his daughter.

- You know it better than anyone, you draw her…

- Hmmm…

Arthur sighed before saying:

- If this was reality, I would have played a part off course and would have half the credit, but she's all yours…

Ariadne grinned and rolled her eyes before saying:

- Well, you know what they say "_Everything that exists started off as a dream_"…

Arthur blinked.

- Really? Never heard that one before…

- Wait! This coming from a man that made an Inception? - she laughed before adding - I think is from a game I played while in college…

Arthur nodded and then said as he started walking outside:

- We better go outside before CPS comes along…

Ariadne laughed but followed him outside holding the door opened so he could pass with the tray:

- We're in a dream and you're afraid of Child Protective Services?

- Better safe than sorry… - he gave his spare hand to Ariadne who blushed a little – after all, I almost lost my loving wife to cancer, I won't lose my daughter to CPS…

Ariadne didn't know if she should laugh, smile, cry or scream. Trembling she just said in a mocking voice:

- You're living the dream Arthur…

- You have no idea…

It was just a whisper, but Ariadne could swear that he had said that. She blushed even more. Sheila was red, a furious red, Ariadne swallow dry. She knew she had to be careful or Sheila's subconscious would kill her. She took the tray from Arthur who was going to pick Alice and picked a sit on the vacant tables while waited for them to return. When Arthur sited Alice in front of her Ariadne asked her daughter has she given her the hamburger.

- So honey, did you enjoy yourself?

- Yeah! It was fun – Alice extended her little arm and pointed at the swings - I talked with that boy on the swings…

Arthur and Ariadne looked at the swings pretending they hadn't seen it all from the window.

- Oh really! What's his name? – Arthur asked sitting side by side Ariadne.

Alice gave a huge bit in her hamburger before answering:

- He's name is Alex! His parents are getting a divorce, he's sad…

Ariadne putted on a sad face and replied:

- Oh, that's a shame…

- Yeah! – Alice said as she ate a hand full of French fries - I told him… How Death almost took mom and… - she swallowed - He asked me if Daddy had been alright and what we had done…

Arthur smiled at Ariadne who rolled her eyes. This whole cancer story was depressing.

- What did you told him, cupcake? – Arthur asked.

Alice smiled and drank a bit of her orange juice before answering:

- The true, that you cried when mom went to the hospital and… - she covered her mouth – sorry daddy! Sorry!

Ariadne blinked. Where the hell had that come from? She hadn't created a story that deep. Actually she had hated the story so badly that the story was "_She had cancer. Now she was well. The End_." Arthur smiled, a sad smile, before saying:

- Its ok, honey!

Alices eyes were full with tears while she looked at her dad.

- But you told me to never tell mommy your biggest fear was that she would die…

Ariadne looked at Arthur, her eyes wide opened. Suddenly she realized that Alice was being a channel to Arthur's subconscious. She was saying his biggest fears.

- Arthur…

Alice was looking sadly at her hamburger.

- I'm sorry daddy…

Arthur smiled and caressed his daughter's checks.

- It's ok honey… It's better if your mommy knows…

Ariadne smiled and took hold of Arthur's hand. Alice smiled and continued talking:

- Anyway… I told him the whole thing, how we prayed and how we sent mom flowers, sunflowers because they are mom's' favourites…

Arthur smiled and held Ariadne's hand with all his strength.

- That's right…

Alice was now eating her hamburger again. Her dress got dirty as some ketchup felt on it. Ariadne smiled and cleaned her daughters dress.

- And I told him that I learned to be strong for you Daddy but that I though that if mom died I was going to die as well…

Ariadne was trying to take hold of her tears but if Alice would continue talking like that she wouldn't be able to do it. Alice smiled at her; she had an angel's face and a smile that could melt an iceberg. She was truly perfect.

- Hmm…

After that, he didn't seam so sad that his parents were just getting a divorce – Alice smiled – He said that knowing that both his mom and dad were ok, made him very happy, and that he wanted to visit his dad as much as he could, although he preferred living with his mom, 'cause she's home more often…

- That's good, I suppose… - Ariadne said smiling.

- Yeah… - Alice continued - Anyway, his mom is getting married again soon, so he's going to have a stepfather…

Arthur and Ariadne exchanged glances. They had the information, if that was of any use. When Alice ended eating she went back to the swings to continue talking with Alex. Arthur decided to talk to Sheila and Ariadne was left behind enjoying the scenario.

Alice was cheerfully talking with Alex and they were both laughing now. She was a good girl. Ariadne thought of her and could sense that she was half her subconscious, half Arthur's. Could Alice be telling the truth? Could it be that Arthur's biggest fear was losing her?

Arthur returned and sited on the bench near Ariadne. He putted his arm around her shoulders and when she looked at him, he kissed her. She smiled before asking:

- What was that for?

- Can't a man show his wife some love?

- Arthur, really…

- For me this is real…

Ariadne took a deep breath. Cobb had told her that when we dreamed, the dreams always felt real. So for her, Arthur and Alice this was their reality for now. Even so, Ariadne decided to take a chance and started asking:

- What Alice said…

Arthur grinned.

- Are you wondering if it's true?

- Maybe…

Arthur looked at her, a smile across is face.

- It is…

- Arthur…

Ariadne stopped talking when Arthur kissed her again. When they parted, Ariadne said:

- Sheila isn't going to like this…

Arthur raised his shoulders slightly.

- Do you think I care?

Ariadne rolled her eyes.

- She's our boss, right?

Arthur smiled before kissing her on the cheek. Ariadne felt something on her hand.

- You're my wife… - he held her hand, where she had a weeding ring, she hadn't seen that before - I know my priorities…

Ariadne laughed again, her face blushing.

- MOMMY! DADDY!

They booth turned to see Alice waving at them. They waved back at her and she continued playing with Alex, running across the yard. Sheila was sited and seamed to be steaming her madness.

- I bet she didn't like my idea…

- You're right on that one…

Looking around, Ariadne had expected to see Sheila's entire subconscious attacking her. That wasn't happening, she took a deep breath.

- She's truly professional…

Arthur shacked his head.

- No, she thinks there's more to it than a second marriage…

- What do you think?

Arthur rolled his eyes.

- I think that Alex's father is a Scrooge and his only thinking about the money he will have to spend on child support – he took a deep breath - so he's trying by all means to frame the mother so she won't see a dime…

Ariadne nodded.

- You're probably right…

- For me this mission is over… - he said smiling at her – we have been paid, let's shoot ourselves out…

Ariadne let Arthur kiss her again before saying:

- No can do, love…

Arthur blinked.

- Why not?

- CPS isn't taking my daughter…

Arthur looked at her in shock for a while and then they booth started laughing. Arthur nodded; they could enjoy life as parents for a while longer. Seeing Alice running about followed by Alex made him realize that he didn't want to leave his daughter behind, even if she was just a dream.

Ariadne rested her head in his shoulder and Arthur thought that, at least for now, Alice was just a dream. But like Ariadne had told him, everything that was real, started off as a dream. Why wouldn't Alice start the same way?

**The End**


End file.
